


High School Sweethearts

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose is about to get married to Renee Young, and Seth Rollins is about to have his first child with his fiancée Becky Lynch, so why aren't either one of them happy now?
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Renee Young, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, you guys! 😪 These always inspire me to write even more. 🙏

Dean Ambrose should've been the happiest guy on planet earth, after all, he was finally marrying his longtime girlfriend, Renee Young, and his childhood best friend, Roman Reigns, was gonna be his best man, but he just couldn't keep his mind off of his ex-boyfriend, Seth Rollins, who was now happily engaged to Becky Lynch, hell, they were even expecting their first child together.

"You do know that your wedding is tomorrow, right?" Roman said, wondering why he looked more like he was headed to a funeral.

Dean sighed, he felt crazy for even thinking that he could possibly hide away his true feelings from his good ole friend, he has always been that one person in his life that could tell when even the slightest thing was bothering him, so he should've known, "Seth Rollins... I guess I never really got over him."

Roman took a seat down on the couch next to him, he could usually read him like magazine, but this news actually shook him to the core, "So, do you really not wanna get marri-"

Dean interrupted him before he could finish his sentence, "No! Of course I do, I'm in love with that woman."

"Well, I can only come up with one solution to possibly fix this."

"And what's that?"

"You need to tell Seth how you feel, get it out of your system, and then he might get out of your head."

Dean had all sorts of bad feelings about this idea, but didn't have any better plans, "Alright... I'll do it."

"Atta boy."

...

Seth was at the bar, he had lied to Becky earlier in the day, telling her that he was at his place preparing for the arrival of their baby, whose due date was tomorrow, "Hit me with your strongest liquor, mate."

The bartender, Cathy Kelley, looked at him in concern, "Wait, aren't you supposed to be somewhere else right now?"

"Look, I know that you're friends and all with Becks, but that does not give you the right to be so fuckin' noisy!"

The shout caused everyone to stare in shock at them, "Fine, I'll give you what you asked for..." Cathy said, her voice was anything, but pleasant.

And Seth felt bad about that, he really did, he knew that Cathy had actually done nothing wrong here, he was the bad guy here, but he needed something, anything, to keep his mind from dwelling on his ex, Dean.

Once Cathy had returned, she placed done the mystery drink, but then greeted someone who was behind Seth while he sat on a barstool... it was Dean.

"Can I have a sec with Sethie?" Dean playfully said, causing Cathy to giggle and nod for him to go for it, but not before saying, "Careful though, he's not exactly in the best of moods right now."

Dean nodded, he played it off like it was nothing, but was completely confused, 'cause he was about to become a father, so why the hell was he in such a bad mood, he should've been smiling and laughing and getting drunk, 'cause he was supposed to be nervous about tomorrow, not mad.

"Save it, Mox! I have somewhere else to be..." Seth said, but instantly regretted the old nickname, it was the one that he used to call him back in the day when they were high school sweethearts.

Dean grabbed a hold of Seth's arm to stop him from leaving, "Mox?"

Seth felt his heart drop from the slip up, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like tha-"

Dean interrupted him, "There's only one way you could mean that, Seth..."

Feeling defeated, Seth took a seat back down, but didn't dare look up, he knew that doing so would give himself away more, if that was even possible at this point.

"Come on, talk to me, I mean, I know we're exes Seth, but we can still be friends, right?"

Seth felt his heart break into a million pieces, he didn't wanna be friends with Dean, they tried that in the past, and the results couldn't have been worse, no, what he wanted was to grab Dean's hand, and lead him into the men's bathroom, so that he could release all of the feelings that he's been feeling since they both decided to go their separate ways, yes, he wanted to help Dean understand just how much he's been craving him since that faithful day.

"Anybody home?" Dean jokingly said, after Seth remained quiet.

And somehow, somewhere, Seth got the strength, the strength to do what he has been dying to do for the past few years, he grabbed Dean by the collar, and pulled him in for a rough, tongue filled kiss, one that he was sure would get Dean to knock him out, but he didn't though, no, instead Dean broke away from the kiss to lead Seth into the men's bathroom.

Once there, Dean dropped down to his knees, and pulled down Seth's skinny jeans and boxers, "I'm about to give you the best blowjob of your life, babe."

Seth felt a massive rush run through his entire body from those intense words, and of course seeing Dean on his knees for him, but it was nothing compared to Dean actually living up to his promise a moment later...

...

Dean woke up to the view of Seth all cuddled up to him, his cuteness gave puppies a run for their money, and he wished that they could just restart time, so that he could have blowjobs every night, and cuddles every morning, but sometimes in life you don't get second chances, and this was unfortunately one of those times.

"Seth, let's go, it's time to wake up." Dean said, as he shook him awake.

"But I don't wanna..." Seth said, he sounded like a kid who didn't wanna go to school and it was the most adorable thing that Dean had ever heard in his life.

"I... I don't either, but sadly we now have responsibilities, people are waiting for us."

Seth wanted to protest some more, but knew that this was killing Dean just as much as it was killing him, so he then decided to be adult about the situation, slowly crawling out of bed, as he watched Dean do the same.

After they were each dressed for their special occasions, Dean couldn't help, but notice the limp Seth had when walking over to him, "Glad to see that I left my mark." Dean said, with a smirk on his face.

"And your breath is my mark." Seth said, letting out a laugh.

Dean playfully rolled his eyes, before giving Seth a kiss, but this one wasn't like the one from last night, it was a goodbye kiss, a wishing things could've been different kiss, a can we stay like this forever kiss, it was one of the best moments of both of their lives, but also one of the saddest, too.

...

As Becky went into labor with Seth holding her hand every step of the way while Cathy watched on, Dean was saying "I do." to Renee in a church with Roman in attendance, it was a day full of bittersweet, mixed emotions, but at least they were surrounded by their loved ones.

"It's a boy! What should we name him?" Becky said, as she held the sleeping baby.

"Mox." Seth said, getting strange looks from everyone in the room, "Okay, it's not exactly a normal name, but I like it."

Becky couldn't help, but chuckle, and decided to actually go with it.

Back at the church, Renee was officially Ms. Ambrose, and he gave her the same exact wedding ring that Seth joked about wanting from him in high school, just so that he could still have some sort of connection to Seth, even in the oddest of ways.

"It's beautiful, Dean! I love it so much." Renee said, as she held out her hand.

"Yeah, it really is." Dean said, as he looked at it with happiness in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Renee was planning the honeymoon of her dreams with her husband, Dean, she wanted everything to be just perfect, but unfortunately he seemed like he couldn't care less about any of it at all, "Babe, you seem like you'd rather be anywhere else, but here."

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what? I mean, I'm now your wife, so I'm pretty sure that you can trust me."

"Of course, it's just... I don't wanna go to Hawaii, it's too far away from Las Vegas."

Renee let out a sigh, before saying, "Dean, why didn't you just tell me you'd be homesick?"

'More like Seth-sick' He thought to himself, "I don't know, I guess I just really didn't wanna let you down."

Renee then took Dean's hands into her own, "Don't worry, the only thing that'd disappoint me is you not being honest with me."

'No, I think you'd much rather if I lied to you about this one...' He thought to himself, before saying, "Fine, I'll try to remember that for whatever else our future holds."

"Atta boy." Renee said, before placing a soft, but moist kiss on his lips, but unfortunately all he think about was Seth locking lips with him, how it made his heart skip a beat, which is how he was able to get through this small intimate moment with her.

...

Seth was playing with his newborn baby, Mox, when his soon-to-be wife, Becky, walked through the door after going on a long jog, "Becks! I was thinking that maybe I could take Mox over to Las Vegas, ya know, get away from Iowa for awhile?"

"Seth, Las Vegas is no place for a baby, especially a newborn one!"

"I know, but becoming a father is much harder than I imagined it to be and-"

"Fine! We can go stay at Las Vegas, but just for the weekend, okay?"

'A weekend with Dean is all I need in order to get that man outta my system...' He thought to himself, before saying, "No worries, the weekend is all I think I'll need."

Becky was gonna cuddle up to Seth with the baby, but they then heard a knock on the front door, "I'll get it." He said, before passing the baby over to her.

"Seth! Becky! How are things going with the newborn baby?" It was their good ole friend, Cathy.

"Well, I thought great, but Seth here wants to ruin everything with a trip to Vegas." Becky said, in a jokingly tone.

"Hey! I just wanna have a little bit of fun while I still can, I mean, I heard some pretty horrifying stories of what fatherhood can do to you."

"And I heard of some not-so-pretty motherhood stories, so your point is?"

"Guys!" Cathy jumped in, before things got out of control, "How about I join you in Vegas?"

This caused both Seth and Becky to shout, "You?!"

"Okay, am I really that bad?" Cathy said, as she began to awkwardly fiddle with her hair.

"No, sorry, we were just wondering how, like, doesn't your restaurant desperately need you?" Becky said, giving her a puzzled look.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that it can survive at least a weekend without me there."

"Alrighty, I guess this'll now be a trip for all for of us." Seth said, taking a deep breath.

...

Roman heard about how Dean didn't wanna leave Las Vegas for his honeymoon, so he decided to surprise him with reservations to the most luxurious hotel in the city, "Dude, you're the greatest friend ever!" Dean shouted, he couldn't even believe his eyes once he arrived there.

"Hell yeah, I mean, I heard their cocktails are to die for!" Renee said, jumping up and down like a big kid.

"Looks like you're not sober any more just by thinking about it..." Roman joked, causing Renee to playfully slap him over the shoulder.

"Dean!" Seth yelled, waving him down, but it was difficult for any of the others to see him due to the large crowd.

"Seth?" Dean said, before looking at the others confused, now he feels like he might just be imaging stuff.

"Oh, it's true, I had to ask Seth which hotel was the best in town, since he's an expert at that kind of shit."

Dean just smirked at him, before Seth ran up to give the auburn man a bear hug, "I missed you so fuckin' much!"

"Seth, I-" Dean weakly said, getting lost in thought by the embrace, he just wanted nothing more than to run sloppy kisses down the side of his neck right now.

Thankfully the girls were all too busy chatting away with each other to notice anything strange between the two, but unfortunately Roman was closely watching them the whole entire time, 'Boys, boys, boys...' He thought to himself, before shaking his head in disbelief.

...

Once everyone got settled into their hotel rooms, Roman asked Dean to catch up with him at the bar, which he gladly accepted, but the reason why the Samoan man requested that was, 'cause he didn't want the possibility of Renee overhearing what he had to say since maybe their history is the only reason why he thought it was what he saw, so he needed to make sure he got the story straight before taking any sort of action, "So, Dean..." Roman said, as he mixed the straw in his drink.

"Yeah?" Dean said, while stuffing his face with curly fries, one of his all-time favorites.

"You and Seth..."

"Me and who?"

"Seth."

"Damn, I should've known this night was too good to be true! The only reason why you invited Seth over was because you wanted to see if we'd fuck each other by the end of the night!"

"Shhh, I know you'd hate for someone to accidentally hear those words."

"Dude, I don't know anyone here! I'm pretty sure my secret's safe with them!"

"Listen, Dean-" Roman said, trying to put a hand on his shoulder, but Dean quickly moved away from it.

"Look, I ain't got time for this fuckin' shit! I gotta get some zzz now, it's late... even for me." Dean said, before grabbing his half-full plate of curly fries and walking back to his hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours after the fallout with Roman, Dean was laying in bed holding onto his pillow as if it was for dear life when he heard a knock on the door, "Go away, Ro!" He shouted, before throwing the pillow against the door.

"It's not Roman, it's me, Seth!"

This made his heart skip a beat, the only person in the world who could make him feel even slightly better right now was the guy standing behind that door, "Alright, alright, I'm coming!"

Seth was shaking a little bit, Roman had told him all about how Dean stormed off, so he knew that he wasn't exactly in the best state of mind, but he also knew that if there was one person in the entire world to calm him down it'd be himself.

"Whataya want, Rollins?"

"I want this, us! We need to cut the bullshit and be honest to our significant others, but most importantly, to ourselves."

"Rollins, okay, we fucked each other, what, once?! Now you think we should just run off to the altar or something..."

"Dean..." Seth said, his patience was beginning to run thin, "We were high school sweethearts, remember? We go so much further than just sex."

Dean took a deep breath, before saying, "Please just leave me alone Seth, you already haunt my dreams, don't go haunting my reality, too."

Seth then got closer to him, "Dean, your dreams will soon turn into nightmares if you let what we have slip through your fingertips like that, come on, be the guy who I knew back in high school, the one who lived for himself, not others."

...

Roman was pacing back and forth outside the parking lot when he was approached by Renee, Becky and Cathy, "Ladies, thank you all for coming out here tonight."

"Roman! This is a parking lot, not a Justin Bieber concert." Renee said, which got quiet laughs from the other girls.

"Yeah, sorry..." Roman said, focusing on what to say next, "Look, I just wanted to say..."

"You wanted to say what?" Becky said, now she was feeling a little bit uneasy.

"Yeah, come on, you know you can tell us anything, right?" Cathy said, sincerely waiting for his response.

"Yeah, of course!" Roman said, giving them a sad smile, "I just wanted to say that I'm gonna head back home, I've already had enough of this vacation."

"Did something happen that you wanna tell us all?" Renee said, before glancing over at the girls.

"No!" Dean shouted, slowly walking over to them with Seth close behind him, "Because I wanna say it instead... I... I think I might be in love with Seth."

"Seth?!" Becky shouted, she had absolutely no idea that he was even bisexual.

"Listen, we're just as shocked as you are, but we can't fight the way that we feel about each other." Seth said, before reaching out to hold Dean's shaky hand.

"Here's back your fuckin' wedding ring!" Renee shouted, before throwing it at him, "I want a divorce!"

"And I want full custody of our child Mox, not some joint bullshit." Becky said, before giving him the middle finger.

"Goodbye, boys." Cathy said, shaking her head in disgust, before walking away with the girls.

"Dean, I'm so proud of you." Roman said, giving him a smile that reaches the eyes.

"Why? I just fucked up my marriage, Ro!"

"Because you can finally live the life that you so richly deserve."

"Not according to Renee..."

"Shhh, I'll explain everything to her later, she'll come around."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Well, what I really don't know is where to go from here..."

"Marry me?" Seth whispered in his ear, but the words also affected his groin.

"How? We're in a parking lot!" Dean said, throwing his arms up.

"But most importantly, it's virtually impossible," Roman said, crossing his arms, "Dean, man, you're not even divorced yet, come on now."

"Oops, sorry, I guess I just got ahead of myself a bit..." Dean said, staring down at his feet.

"Don't sweat it, we can still fuck each other though, right?" Seth said, looking over at Roman for his approval.

"Hey, I want nothing to do with your sex life." Roman said, as he squinted at him.

"Well, we didn't get a no, so I'll just take that as a yes!" Dean said, before grabbing a hold of Seth's hand and taking him back to his hotel room.

...

The date is now December 29th, 2021, so it has been officially one full calendar year since Dean and Seth finally gave in to each other and the pair couldn't be happier, 'cause not only are they living happily ever after, but the girls finally forgave them, allowing Seth to easily have joint custody of Mox and Renee accepted a friendship ring that Dean gave her, plus their ex-friend, Cathy, was once again their best girl friend, so this new life of theirs was everything that they wanted and so much more.

"Babe, you home?!" Seth shouted, as he layed down his briefcase on the floor after a long day at work.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen!" Dean shouted back, as he was cooking something that made the whole house smell deliciously.

"Dean, I thought you didn't know how to cook?" Seth said, as he watched him work his magic in fascination.

"Peek-a-boo!" Roman shouted, as he jumped up from underneath the kitchen counter.

"Ugh, Roman!" Seth shouted back, "Man, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry..." Roman said, half jokingly, "I'll repay you with my scrumptious dinner tonight."

"You better or else..." Seth said, rolling his eyes, before giving him a little smile.

"And where's my I-missed-you-all-day-at-work-thought-I-was-gonna-die kiss?" Dean whined, as he put his hands on his hips.

Seth playfully shook his head in annoyance, before leaning over the counter to lock lips with him, letting their tongues slip into each other's mouths.

"Um, guys... I'm still here ya know!" Roman shouted, looking at them in disguise.

"Sorry, Ro!" Dean shouted back, as he licked away Seth's saliva from his lips.

"Yeah, apologies." Seth said, his cheeks were now bright red.

Roman dramatically signed, before playfully saying, "It's okay, for now, but you two have both been warned."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the support and love! 😭 Writing fanfics is one of my very favorite things to do. 🙌


End file.
